


a study in, well, studying

by hockeydyke



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poor portrayal of STEM majors due to the author being in the social sciences, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeydyke/pseuds/hockeydyke
Summary: Cross-posted from Tumblr. Based off the prompt "we have zimbits studying but what about holsom studying?"A couple of bros, some potential voyeurism, a fair amount of stress, and honestly not that much studying.





	a study in, well, studying

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I posted on tumblr a few months ago. I'm posting it here because I'm working on re-organizing my writing across platforms.  
> For more omgcp and hockey content (mainly caps, but some other teams too), check out my blog at hockeydyke.tumblr.com! And, of course, my personal blog for everything else, at egaliteoulamort.tumblr.com

“Are you coming out soon? Everyone’s heading over to the dining hall for dinner soon.” Holster slid his chair backward enough to lean down and peer under the table yet again. 

And yet again, Ransom responded with a high-pitched groan that made several nearby library patrons (the few remaining in the room after the mass exodus that ensued when Samwell Men’s Hockey had laid claim to a few of its tables) shoot dirty glares in their direction.

“Bro,” Holster said, sliding his glasses off his face and setting them on top of his art history textbook. Goddamn gen eds– he probably should have listened when his advisor told him he shouldn’t put them off until his senior year. “Bro, you gotta translate that to English.”

Ransom stared at him, full eye contact, for a second. “Hell is shaped like a Punnett Square.”

Deciding just to take that in stride, Holster nodded. “Well, yeah.” Fuck if he knew what Rans was talking about. He hadn’t taken a science class since freshman year. That was the one gen ed he’d done early– mostly because he was able to take it with Ransom, before Ransom’s science courses got way too hard for Holster to even look at on the course catalog.

Ransom looked back to his laptop, seemingly unaware of the face that all of the legs of the team members other than Holster had vanished around him at the edges of the table. He typed something, the harsh glare of his screen illuminating his face. Not quite in coral reef mode, then, if he was still getting work done under there. That meant Holster could still intervene. 

“Cool, that’s cool. I’m coming down.” Holster shut his own laptop and crawled under the table– a fairly impressive feat, since the table was too small for one large hockey player, let alone two of them.

Ransom, however dysfunctional at the moment, was aware enough of this development to scoot over and make room for Holster. Even so, Holster had to hunch his head and wrap his arms and legs around Ransom’s torso to fit comfortably. Well– maybe he didn’t quite have to do that last part, but it was comfortable so yeah, he was doing it.

Ransom continued to stare at his screen for a minute before he leaned his head back as far as possible to look up at Holster. His hat fell from his head with the movement, landing somewhere next to Holster.

“Hey, dude, I bet I could give you a handy under here without anyone noticing.”

“Bro. You’re so loud that everyone in the library just heard you say that, I’m sure.” 

Holster held his hand in front of Ransom and clenched his fist a few times in a poor charade of jerking him off, while wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. 

Ransom considered this. “That’d be cool to try. But then we’d miss dinner.”

“Ah, now you care about dinner!” Holster took advantage of Ransom turning to face him again by reaching his arms around and beginning to save the paper on Ransom’s laptop screen.

“Yeah! It’s tendies night.”

“Fuck, you’re right. Can’t miss tendies.” Holster closed out of the tab and shut down the computer. “Rain check on this, then. We can get back to it later, yeah?”

“Yeah, if I have time after I print my paper and study some for the dumb genetics class.”

“Bro, no studying needed. You’re gonna ace it. You know more about genes than Levi knows about jeans.”

“I don’t, though! The prof just sprung this whole new study for us to read last minute and the test is on Tuesday and–”

“And it’s Thursday right now, so you still have plenty of time to study,” Holster interrupted. “If it’ll make you feel better, I can read you flashcards in bed. That’s what Jack and Bits do.”

“No way.”

“Yes way! Chowder told me– he has to listen to it whenever Jack comes over! It’s mad couple-y. We gotta one up up before they out-couple us.”

“Fuck, you’re totally right. Fine. Dinner, then flashcards and chill?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Holster tugged Ransom up from under the table. Avoiding a school-anxiety-related meltdown and getting laid in one night? Damn. He was good. Real good.

And Ransom was inclined to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
